Das Musical der Zeit
by Reonar
Summary: Das Musical der Zeit ist ein kleiner musikalischer Vorstoß. Es geht um verschiedene Charaktere. unter anderem um Sirius, Remus und co zu ihrer Schulzeit. Einige eigene Charaktere, die ich erschaffen habe sind auch dabei. Es wird wie gesagt um ein Musical
1. Die Zeitreise

**Das Musical der Zeit**

** Die Zeitreise**

_ England, Sonntag 6. November 2005  
Tagebuch des Midos Black-Potter _

_Es ist Montag. Ein saukalter Montag will ich meinen. Es regnet und es ist kalt. falls ich das noch nicht erwähnt hatte. Das Feuer im Kamin wärmt mich nicht wirklich, denn die Kälte, die mich befallen hat ist keine äußere Erscheinung. Nein, dieses Kälte kommt direkt aus meiner Seele._

_Ich weiß, das Remus es gut mit mir meint. Aber die Widergutmachung kommt ein wenig spät. Vor allem von meinem Bruder. Dem einen der noch lebt. Sirius Black. Einer der beiden Menschen, mit dem ich gerne hätte befreundet sein wollen. Sirius Black. Mein Halbbruder. Man sollte meinen, wo ich das Blut seines besten Freundes in mir trage, das er mich hätte mögen müssen._

_Aber nein. Sirius Black und James Potter haben mich noch mehr gehasst als Severus Snape und dass soll schon was heißen. Die haben sich sehr gehasst. Tja, das kommt davon, wenn man ein Bastard ist. Der Sohn von Sirius Blacks Vater und James Potters Mutter._

_Aber was soll ich denn sagen? Tut mir leid, das eure Eltern sex hatten? Ist alles meine Schuld, das sie Fremd gegangen sind? Eine Affäre hatten. Tja alles meine Schuld, wie kann ich es auch wagen geboren zu werden. Vermissen würde mich eh keiner und ich würde mein Leben auch nicht vermissen._

_Es war ja nicht so schlecht, wenn man bedenkt, das ich fünf Jahre lang mit meinen Halbbrüdern und deren beste Freunde Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew in einem Schlafsaal verbracht habe. Ich hab es überlebt. So mehr oder weniger verbeult. Wir haben uns meistens ignoriert. Wenn wir uns nicht gerade gegenseitig an den Hals gesprungen sind._

_Tja, fünf Jahre. Waren eigentlich nicht so übel. James und Sirius hatten sich. Und ich ... ich hatte Indira. Indira Lefay. Das hübscheste Mädchen. Klar James würde mich jetzt verprügeln und seine Lily ins Bild schleifen. Aber der ist nicht hier. Indira war meine Liebe. Sie war mein Leben. Hogwarts war mein Leben. Bis zu diesem beschissenen Musical._

_Ja, das Musical. Warum hab ich das eigentlich geschrieben? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ist ja auch nicht so wichtig, oder? Wie dem auch sei. Dumbledor hätte es ja auch nicht finden müssen und dann auch noch gut finden. Jawohl. Der alte Senile Sack hätte es auch grottenschlecht finden können. Aber nein, es gefiel ihm so gut, das er auf die glorreiche Idee kam, das wir es aufführen sollten._

_Stellt euch das mal vor. Wir sollten den Schund, den ich da geschrieben habe aufführen. Vielleicht hätte ich ihm sagen sollen, dass ich da mein Leben etwas ... musikalischer ... wie soll ich sagen ... ähem ... ausgeschmückt habe?_

_Der alte weiß doch sonst auch immer alles. Vielleicht war das ja auch von ihm geplant. Ob es auch so geplant war, das ich hinterher Hogwarts verlassen musste und ich in die Gasse geworfen wurde? Wenn ja, kann der Knacker sich auf was gefasst machen._

_Der hat uns sogar einen Lehrer besorgt, der das mit uns Organisiert. Tja, netter man gewesen. Etwas seltsam. Erinnert mich auch irgendwie an jemanden. Der Blick kam mir aber bekannt vor. Voller schmerz und Verzweiflung. Geplagt von den Bildern der Vergangenheit._

_So wie meiner eigentlich. Der gute Mann hieß Patrick Bloodems. Bescheuerter Name, wenn ihr mich fragt. Aber nicht meiner. Zum Glück. Er hat eigentlich nur dafür gesorgt, das der Ablauf gut funktioniert und wir proben durchführten und das die Auswahl der Schauspieler organisiert wurde und Kostüme und Bühnenbild entstanden. Die ganze Schule hat mitgeholfen. War ganz lustig._

_Na ja, bis zu dem Punkt, an dem mein Vater meinte, das ich meinen Brüdern die Show stehle und sowieso wertlos bin und nicht auf diese Schule gehöre. Ich frage mich, was ich ihm getan habe, das ich zwei Tage nach Ende des Stücks von der Schule genommen wurde. Dumbledor wurde gesagt, ich käme nach Durmstrang. Zu Schade das ich da nie ankam. Kaum habe ich das Haus der Blacks betreten hatte ich schon einen netten Cruciatus im Rücken._

_Ja, mein Vater war ein mutiger Mann. Und gegen Muggel hat er auch nichts. Nein. Er hat mich elegant auf Muggelart verprügelt und mich dann netter weise auf einer ihrer Müllhalden abgeladen. Nett oder? Tja, das war dann das Ende meiner Familienzugehörigkeit zur Familie Black. Die Potters wollten mich auch nicht, also was sollte ich machen? Ich versuchte zu überleben._

_War gar nicht so einfach. Da sind diese Dinger, die sie Automobile nennen. Ich würde es ja als dunkle Kunst einstufen. Diese Dinger sind nämlich nicht nett. Vor allem wenn man vor eins gerät. Was man nie machen sollte ist darunter geraten. Ich hab's nie versucht aber gesehen und das war kein schöner Anblick_

_Ich hab mich dann einfach von den Viechern fern gehalten. Die stanken auch wie diese Müllhalde, wo ich aufgewacht bin. Irgendwie habe ich es geschafft nach London zu kommen._

_Zu Fuß. Meine Schuhe waren hinterher futsch. Tja diese Lackdinger sind für lange Wanderschaften nicht geeignet. Hätte mein Vater auch mal dran denken können. Meine Sachen waren bis dahin allgemein ein wenig abgenutzt und so war ich in der Winkelgasse nicht so gern gesehen. Tja, das war halt eher Nocturngassen Look. Darum bin ich dann dahin gegangen, da viel ich dann nicht so auf._

_Allerdings hatte ich ein weiteres Problem. Was mache ich da jetzt? Ich hab gelernt wie man klaut. hab mir oft genug Prügel eingefangen und ein paar böse Flüche. Dummerweise hab ich mal versucht meinen Vater zu beklauen. Tja, warum musste der Arsch auch gerade an dem tag da auftauchen? Hätte ja einen Tag früher oder später kommen können. Aber nein._

_Was soll's ich hab dann halt angenehm geschlummert zwischen den Mülltonnen, nachdem mein Geist in die Bewusstlosigkeit gelitten ist. Ja, der Cruciatus-Fluch ist halt sehr anstrengend. Es tat auch fast gar nicht weh. Nachdem ich Bewusstlos war jedenfalls nicht mehr. Als ich aufwachte waren dann netterweise meine Schuhe und mein umhang weg._

_Ich weiß zwar bis heute nicht, was die mit den stinkenden, nassen und kaputten Sachen wollten, aber wenn's ihn, oder sie glücklich gemacht hat. Ich hatte auf jeden fall eine neues Problem. Es wurde Winter und fing an zu schneien. Ich fand Schnee immer eine tolle Sache. Solange ich eine Mütze, Handschuhe, einen dicken Wintermantel und warme Schuhe hatte._

_Glücklicher weise waren da die Weihnachtsferien und viele kleine Slytherins oder neugierige Gryffindors, die in der Gasse nach Weihnachtsgeschenken suchen. Klingt nach Ostern oder? Na ja. Zwei dieser Gryffindors waren netter weise Dumm und Dümmer alias James Potter und Sirius Black. Ich will nicht behaupten, das Sirius dümmer als James war. Im Gegenteil. Die beiden haben versucht die Dummheit des anderen immer wieder zu übertreffen. Dummerweise mit erfolg._

_Blödes Wortspiel. Okay, ich schweife ein wenig ab. Aber nur ein wenig. Aber dafür immer öfter. Na gut, zu ernsteren dingen. Wie gesagt traf ich auf meine beiden Halbbrüder. Sirius war sehr gewitzt, wenn es darum ging seinen Goldbeutel zu verstecken. Dummerweise kannte ich seine Tricks. Also schlich ich durch die Straße und stieß mit den beiden zusammen._

_Erkannt haben sie mich nicht. Dafür war meine Tarnfarbe zu gut. Okay, Fachleute würden sagen ich war zu dreckverkrustet. Aber ich bin und war nie Fachmann. Ich denke mein Parfum hat sie wegspringen lassen und dieses nette kleine hüsteln, was eigentlich eine ausgewachsene Lungenentzündung war, schreckte sie auch ein wenig ab._

_So schaffte ich es auch noch immer barfuss durch die Gasse in einen Seitengang. Allerdings hielt das Sirius nicht lange ab, mir nachzujagen, als er bemerkte, das sein Goldbeutel weg war. blöderweise war er gut ernährt und ich ... sagen wir mal, die Fischgräte, die die Katze gerade ausgekotzt hatte hat mehr fleisch auf den Knochen._

_Ich stolperte und viel in eine Pfütze. Ja, bei meinem glück fand ausgerechnet ich sie und nutzte sie für ein Bad._

_Sirius tauchte gerade in dem kleinen Gang auf und ich krabbelte so schnell ich konnte weiter._

_Muss ich erwähnen, das mich ne Schnecke überholt hat? Dann überkam mich ein heftiger Hustanfall und ich krümmte mich an einer Hauswand zusammen und zitterte vor Kälte. Ich denke Sirius hat mich noch immer nicht erkannt, als er nur noch einen Meter von mir entfernt stand und seinen Goldbeutel aufhob. Er betrachtete ihn eine weile und warf ihn mir dann zu. „Da ist ein second-hand Laden in der Winkelgasse. Ich denke da findest du was warmes und sicherlich reicht es noch für was zu essen."_

_Ich muss sagen ich sah ihm erstaunt und ziemlich dankbar hinterher, als er ging. Und ich befolgte das erstemal den Rat eines meiner Halbbrüder. Ich suchte diesen Laden und kaufte mir eine neue Hose, einen Pullover, einen Wintermantel und Schuhe. Dazu dicke Socken. Für eine magisch wärmende Decke reichte es auch noch._

_Tja, die nächsten zwei Wochen hatte ich auch ein paar Sandwichs zum Essen und ab und an einen heißen Tee._

_Die Jahre die nach diesem Tag folgten waren nicht sehr einfach für mich. Das Geld von Sirius reichte nicht ewig und betteln brachte eigentlich nur Schläge._

_Ich weiß nicht, ob ich weiter schreiben soll. Diese Zeit war die schlimmste in meinem Leben und es macht mir heute noch zu schaffen. Ich schäme und ekle mich noch heute über mich. Aber damals war ich verzweifelt und ich hoffe ihr versteht das._

_Ich hatte die Chance zu sterben oder ums Überleben zu kämpfen. Arbeit bekam ich nirgends, denn Arbeiter gab es genug. Allerdings was nie genug war waren Huren. Ja, Jungs und Mädchen die ihre Körper für eine nacht in einem warmen Bett, eine warme Mahlzeit oder ein paar Knuts verkauften. Es kostete mich größte Überwindung es zu tun. Und das man mir sagte, das ich wohl sehr beliebt sei, machte es nicht gerade besser._

_Ich fühlte mich dreckiger als dreckig und ich genoss die Schläge, die ich oft einsteckte, denn sie überdeckten den Seelischen Schmerz. Nie ganz und nie dauerhaft, aber zeitweise. Ich lag oft unter dem Laden, in dem Waffen verkauft wurden und weinte oder hing zwischen den Mülltonnen und übergab mich._

_Ich habe noch heute Albträume von diesen Tagen. Und was es noch schlimmer machte, war die Tatsache, das es die Leute hier auch noch wissen. Wo hier ist? Hier ist am Grimauldplatz Nummer 12. Mein altes Elternhaus. Nett oder? Nachdem die ehemaligen Besitzer mich auf die Straße geschmissen haben sitze ich nun hier und bin in der Obhut des Orden des Phönix. Toller Name nicht? Hat sich Dumbledor ausgedacht._

_Ja, der Senile Opa lebt immer noch. Mein Halbbruder James nicht mehr und seine Frau Lily auch nicht. Aber mein Neffe Harry lebt. Er kommt ganz nach seiner Mum. Auch wenn er die gleiche hässliche Visage wie sein Vater hat. Tja, hätte er sich Sirius als Vater suchen sollen, dann sähe er auch noch gut aus._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_ England, Montag 7. November 2005_  
_ Tagebuch des Midos Black-Potter _

_Da bin ich wieder. Es ist immer noch kalt. Mir ist immer noch kalt. Ich hatte wieder schlimme Albträume. Hab die halbe Nacht das Klo angebrüllt. Ausgerechnet Severus Snape und Remus Lupin müssen mir dabei den Rücken tätscheln. Fehlt nur noch, das Snape mir eine gute Nacht Geschichte vorliest, damit ich besser einschlafe._

_Igitt! Jawohl, Igitt! Ist doch schon schlimm diese Vorstellung, da würde ich das Klo gleich noch mal anbrüllen._

_Ausgerechnet der musste mich damals auch finden und zu dem senilen Opa bringen. Tja ... nun sitze ich hier, ohne Lungenentzündung und mit warmen Sachen, direkt vorm Kamin und friere wie ein Schlosshund. _

_Ich hab in der Bibliothek der Blacks – ja, es gibt da wirklich Bücher drinnen, die man Lesen kann ohne gleich getötet zu werden – ein Buch gefunden, das ich sehr interessant finde. Es geht um Zeitreisen. ..._

_Ich wollte die Spannung des Moments auskosten. Okay, klar ihr findet das nicht sehr aufregend, kann ich verstehen. Ist bei euch sicher schon normal. Na gut, dann geh ich eben mit meiner Idee._

_Was ihr wollt es doch hören? Ja? Wirklich? Ganz sicher? 100prozentig?_

_Okay ... ich sag es ja schon._

_Ich werde versuchen in der Zeit zurück zu reisen und mein Leben ein wenig zu verändern. Aber verpetzt mich nicht. Der Senile Opa würde mich zerhackstückeln, wenn er das erfahren würde. Ich habe vor genau zu der Zeit in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, in der besagter Seniler Opa nach einem Lehrer für das bescheuerte Musical sucht._

_Jetzt weiß ich auch wie Professor Patrick Bloodems auf den Namen „Das Musical der Zeit" kam. Wie ich allerdings auf den Namen Patrick Bloodems kam, kann ich mir echt nicht erklären._

_Wir sehen uns in der Vergangenheit._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_ England, Dienstag 1. September 1971_  
_ Tagebuch des Patrick Bloodems  
_

_So kann es kommen, da suche ich ganz dringend einen Job und was ist? Da steht ein Seniler Albus Dumbledor vor mir und bietet mir einen Job an seiner Schule an. Er hatte die Glorreiche Idee eine Musicalgruppe entstehen zu lassen unter den Schülern. Es scheint als seien einige dort musikalisch begabt. Na ja, ich werde es ja sehen, denn ich habe den Job angenommen._

_Er hat mir ein Script gegeben, das ich wohl etwas umschreiben werde und dann muss ich mal sehen, wie ich das auf die Beine stelle. Aber nun gut. Ich bin jetzt erst mal auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei._

_Alles weitere wird sich schon ergeben. Die Zeit wird es verraten, denn kommt Zeit, kommt Rat._


	2. Ein neues Schuljahr

Das Musical der Zeit

-Ein neues Schuljahr-

_England, Dienstag 1. September 1971  
__Tagebuch des Midos Black-Potter_

_Es ist echt toll ein Bastard zu sein. Man hat eine Mutter und einen Vater, die für die Zeugung verantwortlich sind. Einen Ehemann und eine Ehefrau, besagter Mutter und Vater, die einen am liebsten auslöschen würden und doppelt so viele, liebenswürdige Geschwister, von denen man beschimpft und verprügelt wird._

_Tja, ich bin ein solcher Glückspilz. Seit 15 Jahren sogar schon. Und ich bin solch ein Glückspilz, dass meine eine Familie Schwarzmagier sind und auf den Namen Black hören, welch Zufall, findet ihr nicht auch? Und dann sind da die Potters, eindeutig auf der Seite des Lichts. Tja, ich bin Abkömmling von beidem und bekanntlich heben sich Gegensätze auf und verschwinden ins Nichts._

_Ergo ich bin ein Nichts. Da sind sich beide Familien erstaunlicherweise einig. Okay ich bin nicht der einzigste. Mein Bruder Diabolo ist genauso ein Bastard, aber bedauerlicherweise heißt er Snape und nicht Potter._

_Ja mein Leben ist um ein Stück besser, auch wenn es nur am zweiten Nachnamen liegt. Okay, sein Leben ist besser er ist akzeptabler. Er ist beiderseitig ein Abkömmling von Schwarzmagiern. Und zu seinem glück hat er nicht Snapes Nase bekommen._

_Ich schweife ab. Mein Tag hat schon scheiße begonnen. Obwohl, ich denke der gestern hat genauso beschissen aufgehört. Ich bin zur zweiten Hälfte der Ferien von den Potters an die Blacks abgeschoben worden._

_Meine Tage bestanden dann daraus, dass ich nicht mehr von James gepiesackt wurde, sondern von meinem liebreizenden Bruder Sirius. Wenigstens mal ein Tapetenwechsel. Mrs. Black meine liebreizende Stiefmutter, Frau meines Vaters war dann noch liebenswürdiger und hat Sirius gezeigt, dass er trotz seiner Unzulänglichkeiten, doch ein besserer Sohn ist, als ich oder Diabolo. Ich denke das freut ihn. Auch wenn Regulus noch besser abschneidet als er._

_Aber das ist jetzt erst mal egal, da ich heute zurück nach Hogwarts reise. Es geht nach Hause. Es geht zurück nach Gryffindor. Es geht zurück zu Indira._

_Meine liebe süße Indira. Ja okay, ich bin verknallt. Ist doch verständlich. Wenn ihr sie gesehen hättet. Hinreißend._

_Ich schweife wieder ab. Wie gesagt ich bin auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Es beginnt heute unser fünftes Schuljahr. Ich muss noch mein Script suchen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es habe verlieren können. Wenn das einer liest. Peinlich. Muss ja nicht jeder kennen._

_Oh Indira kommt grade._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

„Hey süßer." Midos lächelte und klappte sein Tagebuch zu. „Hey Indi. Hab dich vermisst." Indira schmiss sich auf Midos Schoss und küsste ihn. „Ich dich auch." Midos legte die Arme um seine Freundin und lächelte sacht. „Wie waren deine Ferien, Midos?" Er schnaufte. „Als ob die sich in den letzten Jahren je geändert hätten. Zur Halbzeit wurde ich vom einem zum anderen abgeschoben und war wie immer vollkommen unerwünscht. Sie haben es sogar extra so organisiert, das ich da bin, wenn Diabolo bei seiner Mutter ist, damit es uns auch gar nicht gut gehen kann."

„Ich versteh es einfach nicht, ich meine du hast sie doch nicht gezwungen Sex zu haben und dich zu zeugen." Midos lächelte leicht. „Es ist schön, das du mich magst, aber mach dir keinen Kopf darum, was mit mir ist, ich wird das überleben. Versprochen."

Indira seufzte. „Ich will aber dass es dir gut geht." Midos küsste sie sanft. „In deiner Nähe geht es mir immer gut. Hey Diabolo." Meinte er und sah auf, als die Abteiltür aufgeschoben wurde und sein Halbbruder Diabolo eintrat. „Na ihr zwei, schon wieder bei der Mandeluntersuchung?" Sie grinsten und kurz darauf kam auch Diabolos Freundin Anne Lestrange ins Abteil und sie unterhielten sich miteinander. Indira lächelte, als ihre beiden Brüder sich noch zu ihnen quetschten.

„Ich dachte du kannst nicht mehr tiefer sinken Midos, gibst dich jetzt auch noch mit Slytherins ab." Meinte Sirius, als er mit James vorbei kam. „Wo ist da der Unterschied zu den Blacks?" Fragte Diabolo gelassen und hob eine Braue. Midos lachte leise und kickte Diabolo gegen das Schienbein. „Danke du Arsch, ich penn mit denen in einem Zimmer." Diabolo lachte. „Tja, wärst du mal nach Slytherin gekommen."

„Ne, lass mal, das grün steht mir nicht und außerdem ist es ekelig und kalt da im Kerker." Sirius und James schnauften und gingen weiter. Morgan Lefay, Indiras Zwillingsbruder sah ihnen nach und schnaufte leise. „Idioten." Murmelte er und Indira und Adrian pflichteten ihm bei. "Lasst mal, die kriegen sich schon wieder ein und raffen es auch irgendwann." Meinte Midos und lehnte sich zurück und kraulte Indira durchs Haar.

„Sag mal Midos, ist dein Script schon wieder aufgetaucht?" Wollte Diabolo wissen. „Nein, Indiras Songtexte auch nicht." Indira seufzte. „Mist, die waren mir wichtig. Da waren die neuen für unsere nächste Platte bei." Midos küsste sie tröstend. „Wann ist unser nächstes Treffen?" Murmelte Anne an Diabolos Schulter.

„Dumbledor sagt, wir können täglich bis um ein Uhr Nachts trainieren. Wir haben sozusagen eine Sondergenehmigung bekommen." Erklärte Indianer und grinste vergnügt. Die anderen jauchzten vor Freude. „Ich denke dann treffen wir uns heute Abend nach dem Abendessen." Schlug Andrew vor und alle waren einverstanden.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_England, Dienstag 1. September 1971  
__Tagebuch des Midos Black-Potter_

_Die Zugfahrt heute verlief recht angenehm. Wir wurden nur einmal von Sirius und James gestört. Ansonsten hatten Indira, Morgan, Andrew, Anne, Diabolo und ich unsere Ruhe. Wir haben uns über unsere neuen Songs unterhalten, die verschwunden sind. Wir hoffen das wir sie samt meinem Manuskript wieder finden. Wäre doch blöd wenn nicht._

_Anne hat in den Ferien auch zwei geschrieben, die wir uns angesehen haben. Die klingen super. Ich kann es kaum erwarten die Musik dazu zu komponieren. Wir haben von Dumbledor die Erlaubnis bis um ein Uhr in der Früh zu Proben, sofern unsere Leistungen in der Schule nicht nachlassen._

_Wir sind gleich im Bahnhof von Hogsmead und es wird bald Abendessen geben. Man mir knurrt der Magen. Indira macht sich schon über mich lustig und piekst mir ständig in den Bauch. Sie war ein wenig überdreht, aber ich denke wenn in zwei Wochen die Quidditch Saison wieder eröffnet wird, legt sich dass wieder, dann ist sie körperlich ausgelastet._

_Autsch. ... Hey!_

**_Wenn du dich mehr mit mir beschäftigen würdest des Nachts, wäre ich Körperlich ausgelastet! _**

**_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_**

**_Indira._**

_Jetzt ist sie böse mit mir und schmollt. Aber ein glück, wir halten an und ich sollte wohl in meine Uniform schlüpfen. _

_Ob Indira noch immer schmollt, wenn ich vor ihr Strippe? _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Indira bekam große Augen, als Midos sich im Abteil umzog und der grinste, als Diabolo Anne die Augen zu hielt. „Hey, da wird nicht gespannt. Du spannst höchstens bei mir." Beschwerte der sich. Andrew und Morgan feixten belustigt und Indira sah aus als würde sie gleich zu sabbern anfangen.

Midos zog sich ungerührt weiter um und als der Zug angehalten hatte war er fertig. „Okay, lasst uns gehen." Indira schnaubte. „Erst heiß machen und dann kneifen. Pah." Sie kniff ihm in den Arm und ging dann auf den Gang. Sie verließen den Zug und liefen wie die anderen auf die Kutschen zu und ergatterten sich eine.

Midos zog Indira auf seinen Schoss und küsste sie sanft. „Komm heute Nacht zu mir geschlichen." Meinte er schnurrend. Indira kicherte. „Klar, als ob die anderen das nicht merken würden." Midos zuckte die Achseln. „Mir doch egal." Flüsterte er sanft. Im Schloss angekommen betraten sie die Große Halle und setzten sich an ihre Haustische.

Midos saß zwischen Remus Lupin und Diabolo, während Indira ihren Platz ihm gegenüber bezog. Sie saß neben Sirius, der versuchte sich an sie ran zu machen. Indira sah genervt aus und knallte Sirius den Ellenbogen wuchtig in die Rippen. Midos grinste leicht als Indira Sirius am Kragen packte.

„Wenn du mich noch mal anfasst, werde ich dir dein Gehänge weghexen. Hast du das kapiert?" Sirius lächelte schockiert. „Warum denn, ich könnte damit was viel schöneres machen." Indira knurrte. „Weil der Gartenzwerg in deiner Hose mit dem Prachtstück deines Bruders nicht mithalten kann." Fauchte sie.

Midos verschluckte sich an seinem Kürbissaft und wurde knallrot vor Verlegenheit und dem Hustanfall. Diabolo bog sich vor lachen. „Der war gut, Indi." Keuchte er. Sirius verzog das Gesicht und funkelte Midos und Diabolo an. Indira war zufrieden und zwinkerte Midos anzüglich an.

„Tja Black, endlich mal eine die sieht das du eine Niete bist." Kam es von Lily Evans, die neben Indira saß und grinste. Sirius schnappte nach Luft und funkelte James an. „Wenn du nicht unheimlich in sie verschossen wärst, würde ich ihr jetzt was anhexen." James wunk ab. „Jetzt fühlt er sich in seiner Männlichkeit verletzt." Fachsimpelte er mit Remus. „Ja toll, das werden wir uns die halbe Nacht anhören dürfen." Erwiderte der.

Während dieses kleinen Disputs fand die Auswahl der Erstklässler statt. Als sie alle auf die Häuser verteilt waren erhob Dumbledor sich und breitete lächelnd die Arme aus. „Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in den Hallen von Hogwarts. Ich habe einige Ankündigungen vor dem Essen zu machen. Darum fange ich an und langweile euch so wenig wie nötig. Als erstes möchte ich die Erstklässler daraufhin weisen, das der Verbotene Wald, Verbotener Wald heißt, weil er wie gesagt verboten ist. Einige der älteren Schüler sollten sich in der Bibliothek die Erklärung für verboten heraussuchen und sich dran halten." Sein Blick wanderte zu Sirius, James, Remus und Peter. Die vier grinsten nur leicht.

„Des weiteren hat Mr. Filch mich darauf hingewiesen, dass neuerdings eine Liste mit den verbotenen Gegenständen in Hogwarts an seiner Bürotür aushängt. Ferner bittet er darum darauf hinzuweisen, dass während der Pausen auf den Gängen nicht gezaubert werden darf.

Die Quidditch-Saison beginnt in zwei Wochen. Jeder der in seiner Hausmannschaft spielen will, sollte sich bis dahin bei seinem Hauslehrer oder Hauslehrerin melden. Des weiteren starten wir dieses Jahr ein Projekt, denn ich wurde schon oft auf eine Theatergruppe angesprochen.

Mir ist ein sehr gelungenes Skript in die Hände gefallen und dazu einige ausgezeichnete Liedertexte. Darum habe ich beschlossen dieses Jahr ein Musical aufführen zu lassen, da wir ja einige sehr talentierte Schüler und Schülerinnen haben.

Ich habe auch extra einen Lehrer dafür gefunden, der das ganze Managen wird. Ich bitte um Applaus für Professor Bloodems. Wer also Interesse hat, möchte bitte morgen nach dem Abendessen auf seinem Platz sitzen bleiben. So, nun möchte ich euch nicht länger langweilen und wünsche einen gesunden Appetit. Haut rein."

Es gab lauten Applaus, als das Essen erschien und überall wurde von dem Musical gesprochen, worum es wohl gehen würde und wer denn alles mitmachen würde. Indira und Midos sahen sich derweil entsetzt an. „Nein, das kann nicht sein. Dass darf nicht sein." Murmelte Midos und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Hey, Schmarotzer. Was ist los?" Fragte Sirius ihn. Indira packte blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Sirius Schritt. „Ich habe dich gewarnt." Erschrocken schloss Sirius die Beine und machte einen Satz nach hinten, wodurch er von der Sitzbank knallte und auf dem Boden landete.

In der ganzen halle brach Gelächter aus. Indira steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder weg und begann in ruhe zu essen. Midos aß auch aber an ihm nagte die Vorstellung, dass in Hogwarts sein Manuskript als Musical aufgeführt werden sollte.

Nach dem Essen gingen sie in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und Midos, Diabolo, Indira und Anne verzogen sich in ihre Lieblingsecke. „So ein Scheiß, dass kann nur mein Manuskript sein." Murmelte Midos und Indira setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. „Ja und meine Songs. Dem werde ich was erzählen."

Adrian seufzte leise. „Bringt doch eh nichts. Er hat den Lehrer schon besorgt." Anne nickte. „Und na ja, ein Musical ist doch nicht übel. Es weiß keiner, das du die Songs und du das Manuskript verfasst habt. Und singen tun wir doch gerne." Meinte sie und kuschelte sich an Diabolo. „Vielleicht wird es ja richtig lustig." Die anderen nickten seufzend.

Midos und Indira schlichen sich später in Midos Schlafsaal und Midos legte einige Zauber auf sein Bett, damit sie nicht gehört und gestört wurden. Als er Sirius, James, Remus und Peter kommen hörte, schubste er Indira aufs Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Dann begann er sich gelassen auszuziehen.

„Hey, Schmarotzer. Du solltest deine Freundin an die Leine nehmen, sonst passiert was." Zischte Sirius. „Leg du dir erst mal eine zu, die dir nicht nach dem ersten Date gleich die Eier weghexen will." Erwiderte Midos und schlüpfte in seine Schlafshorts. Sirius knurrte und ging auf ihn zu, als Midos gerade sein Hemd auszog.

Als Midos Sirius dann den Rücken zudrehte um sein Hemd wegzulegen blieb der wie angewurzelt stehen. „Was ist das?" Fragte er und James kam näher. Midos drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Was ist was?" Fauchte er. James deutete auf ihn. „Das auf deinem Rücken." Midos drehte leicht den Kopf, blickte sie dann aber wieder an.

„Was interessiert euch das? Was interessiert es euch, dass mein Rücken wie gehacktes aussieht? Was interessiert es euch, dass mein Erzeuger mich mit seinem Gürtel verprügelt, oder seine Frau mich mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt hat? Und seid wann ist es etwas neues für dich, Sirius?" Fauchte er aufgebracht.

„Du blutest wieder." Meinte Remus leise. Midos fluchte und besah sich sein Hemd, als Indira in Jogginghose und Top vom Bett kam. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" Fragte sie und drehte ihn um. „Ist das denn wichtig?" Murmelte Midos erschöpft. „Ja, verdammt. Mir ist es wichtig." Meinte Indira und kramte eine Salbe aus seinem Koffer und schmierte davon etwas auf die Wunden.

Midos blickte Sirius an. „Sei doch froh, dass er sich nicht mit dir beschäftigt." Er küsste Indira dankbar, zog sein Schlafhemd über und zog sie dann mit ins Bett. Midos schloss die vorhänge und legte den Kopf an Indiras Schulter, als sie die Arme um ihn legte.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_England, Dienstag 1. September 1971  
__Tagebuch des Midos Black-Potter_

_Meine süße Indira liegt gerade neben mir und schläft. Sie sieht aus wie ein Engel. Ein reichlich nackter Engel, aber ein Engel. Mein Engelchen. Das Engelchen hat doch noch meine Wunden am Rücken entdeckt und mit ihren heilenden Händen bearbeitet._

_Aber James und Sirius auch. ich hab sie noch nie so sprachlos gesehen. Tja, wenigstens hatte ich meine Ruhe danach._

_Engelchen hat mir netterweise den Rücken mit der Wundersalbe von Madam Pomfrey eingeschmiert. Es brennt jetzt nicht mehr so. Ich hab mich auch auf besondere Art bedankt._

_Zum Glück habe ich an einen Schallschutzzauber gedacht. Sonst hätten James, Sirius, Remus und Peter wohl kaum schlafen können._

_Das Manuskript ist aufgetaucht und Indiras Songs auch. Dumbledor hat sie gefunden und sich gedacht er lässt es uns gleich mal aufführen. Nett nicht? Warum hab ich Trottel die auch verloren? Ich bin ja so ein Idiot. _

_Wir haben aber alle erst mal beschlossen mitzumachen. Dieser Bloodems – bescheuerter Name wenn ihr mich fragt – soll uns morgen aufklären wie er sich das mit dem Musical vorgestellt hat. Mal sehen was wird._

_Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Indira zog sich hinter den Vorhängen wieder an, ehe sie diese aufzog und vom Bett kletterte. James kreischte auf und riss sich die Decke vor den Körper. „Kannst du dich nicht bemerkbar machen?" Fluchte Remus, der hinter sein Bett abgetaucht war. „Wozu? Hast mich doch bemerkt." Meinte sie frech. „Oder ist es dir so peinlich?" Sirius stand in Boxershorts und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du hast hier nichts drin zu suchen." Meinte er.

Indira lächelte und kam zu ihm. Sie strich mit den Fingern über den Bund seiner Hose und zog es dann zurück und lugte grinsend hinein. „Ich kann verstehen, warum du kein Mädchen hier haben willst. Du würdest mit dem Zwerg auch keines hier her locken können." Sie ließ das Bündchen zurückschnippen, warf Midos einen Handkuss zu und stolzierte aus dem Zimmer.

Sirius war genauso rot wie Midos geworden, der das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. James seufzte. „Wer hat dieses Mädchen bloß erzogen?" Midos lachte und grinste diabolisch. „Du würdest staunen." Er stand auf und zog sich an. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.


End file.
